Jealous Much, Kendall?
by IHKF
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Kendall's relationship with Kick Buttowski, highschool daredevil, is put on the spot when he starts to see the new girl, who seems to be created just for him. Does Kendall have a chance anymore?


"Class, today we have a new student." Fifteen-year-old Kendall Perkins sat at the back of the class, tapping a pencil on her lips. Kick Buttowski sat in front of her and to the side. Gunther sat to the left of Kick so she could clearly see his face. The daredevil looked bored and wanting of adventure. She grimaced at him. She was about to reach over and smack him upside the head, tell him to not make that face so that the new student would feel welcome. However, his jaw suddenly dropped and she could almost literally see hearts in his eyes. Her lips made an 'o' shape and she turned back to the front of the class.

There, at the front of the twenty-or-something desks, stood a raven-haired beauty. Her deep blue eyes were nearly open but she sort of had them narrowed, like she was shy. And she was or her cheeks were naturally rosy. She had on a blue shirt that had ruffles on the end of the short sleeves, a jean skirt, and it was finished with white socks and honey-brown mary-janes. She held a lunch box in front of her legs, both hands on the handle, and a baby-blue backpack with dark blue outlines sat on her perfectly-proportioned back. Kendall gasped. Now she knew why Kick was so interested. Not only was the girl totally and utterly BEAUTIFUL, but the picture on her lunchbox was of none other than BILLY STUMPS!

She felt the overwhelming need to break down and cry a little. However, she kept her strength and faced Kick, then back to the new girl. "This is Sillia. Say hello Sillia."

"H-Hello?" Kendall could just barely stop herself from glaring. Her voice was soft and sweet, gentle and high. It was the kind of voice that made Kendall want to puke in jealousy. "Now, tell them something about yourself, Sillia." The English teacher pestered, giving her a frighteningly nice smile. The teenager nodded, turning back to the class. "Um…my name is Sillia and I-as you can see," she held up the lunchbox, "I love Billy Stumps. And I…" she bit her lip. "I work in a daycare center with my mom on the weekends if I have nothing to do…I also might be at the local homeless facility giving out food if you guys want to find me…and my name's Sillia?" She spoke unsurely of what the say next, her cheeks lighting up like a Christmas tree.

Kendall nearly broke her pencil. She was the perfect girl, inside AND out! Not too girly, not too tomboyish, shy, sweet, and an all-around-good-person. Turning towards Kick, she saw that the possible hearts that he had in his eyes were now proven to be present, completely becoming his pupils, and if they enlarged, his eyeballs, too. Okay, now she DID break her pencil. This earned another silent gasp to fall off her lips. Looking down at the ruined writing utensil, she untangled her fist. It wasn't just broken in two- no; the middle was in many tiny pieces in her palm. Kendall couldn't stop herself from shaking in surprise, fear, and hopelessness as she stared down at her mess.

She was jealous of Sillia, and in love with Kick. That much was clear now.

It also became eerily clear that Kick was very interested in Sillia, after he- for the first time in his life- acted like a gentlemen and pulled out Sillia's seat for her when she was directed to sit next to him.

:)

Kendall glared from her table at Kick's as Sillia, who sat right next to Kick, unzipped her lunchbox. The beautiful girl pulled out a small cup of low-fat yogurt and opened it up, getting up from her seat to carefully placing it in the trashcan. _Oh, great! She's totally concerned about her weight, so she keeps herself nice and healthy! _When Sillia came back, Kick offered her some of his blueberries that his mom had packed. It was disgusting, the jealous girl thought, to see such a rebellious danger-loving boy act so lovingly. Kendall took a look down at her pack of M&Ms, the package unopened. Sighing, she slid it down the table, only to see it roll back passed her to somebody else, and back again. Somebody was having a fight over sweets! Setting her head into her palm, she sighed.

:)

It was finally the end of the school day. Teenagers walked and talked among themselves, sitting on fences, holding hands and kissing, or maybe even vandalizing the innocent brick wall in front of the school, hidden by the trees so the police wouldn't see. "I know, right? Aren't they just the cutest couple?" Kendall glowered at the two schoolgirls gossiping about the whole KickxSillia relationship situation. "I swear, she is like, his soul mate!"

"Well what about any other girls in the school?" The blonde suddenly stepped in between their conversation, glaring at the two. They both looked at each other, arching an eyebrow. They then turned back towards her. "Uhh, no? Kendall Sillia is Kick's SOULMATE! You only get one soulmate! Where have YOU been?" The class President gave her a hardened glare. The other girl grabbed her friend by the sleeve. "Come on, Jay, let's go." Kendall continued glaring at them until they walked right in front of the gate. She grabbed her bookbag handles tightly, looking at the ground.

"Hey, Sillia? You wanna' come over to my place?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you for inviting me!"

Kendall cringed at the sound of the raven-haired girl's perfect voice. Did she dare take a peek at them?

At of the corner of her eyes, she saw Gunther teasing Kick about Sillia, said girl being unaware of this, and then walk off, leaving them alone. She narrowed her eyes. Even Gunther wanted them to get together, and he was jealous of Wacky Jackie! The daredevil had a goofy grin on his lips, walking right next to the new student. The grin that said he was content.

Kendall felt the need to cry once more, but she held it back, fighting it.

:)

The following day was Saturday. In order to get her ever-rolling mind off of the stupid daredevil, she was heading to the mall with two 'friends'- if you could call them that. "I think I'm going to try tube tops this time around!" One friend happily said. "Tube tops? What about high heels, baby?" The other one cheered, throwing a fist in the air. Kendall smiled a little. Being around these two always helped clear her mind, they were just so strange!

She couldn't wait to hit the stores, roaming for jewelry worthy of wearing, shoes that fit her like Cinderella, and a few dresses that'll definitely attract the opposite gender.

Wait, oh son of a-

"Guys? I forgot my wallet!" Kendall suddenly stopped. "Oh I'll pay for you!" One of the two said, raising a hand. The other one glared. "Oh please, you can hardly pay for yourself! I'm the rich one, let me pay, honey!"

Kendall smiled at them. "Nah, then the cash I've been working up will be completely useless! I'll be right back. I'll call you on my cell and we'll meet up in front of Claire's. The two nodded and walked off together, talking all about how a new Macy's was opening. Kendall smiled after them, her eyes gleaming.

Well, that went away quickly.

Hearing kissing sounds coming from across the sidewalk, Kendall turned to her left, ready to scold. "Hey, get a roo-"

The sentence she had on her glossed lips was gone in a second. There, only a crossing path away, was Kick Buttowski…

…kissing Sillia!

Her jaw dropped, her insides followed suit. She felt the needy to cry once more…

…but she only bit her lip and turned on her heel, running home to go and fetch her money.

She would need to shop a whole LOT to suppress THIS anguish!

:)

"I just don't know what to do, guys! I mean, he obviously doesn't know that I like him, he obviously isn't interested in me, and now he's dating Sillia!" Both friends from before, who had indeed met up with her at Claire's, sat across from her. The moment they heard her voice over the cellular device, they knew something was up. "I know what you should do!" Mickey, the rich one, spoke up. "He's a daredevil, right?" Kendall and the other girl nodded. "Daredevils do death-defying stunts, right?" They nodded again.

"Well, I say teach the stupid guy a lesson AND THROW HIM OFF A CLIFF!" The entire food quarter instantly looked up at the standing girl. Mickey had her hands on the table, face filled of pure rage. "M-Mickey, people are staring!" The other girl tried to calm her down. "MAKE SURE THAT WOMANIZING DAREDEVIL NEVER WALKS, TALKS, OR COMMUNICATES IN ANY WAY EVER AGAIN!" With that, silence occupied the entire mall. Everybody had heard it, even the people walking by the entrance! Silently glaring all around, Mickey seated herself, pressing out her fluffy skirt. "There, I made my point." Kendall only stared at her nervously, mouth hanging open a little. The other girl sighed. "Oh, shut up Cerise!" The other girl giggled at her name. "Make me, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse!" Mickey responded by crossing her arms and huffing, gritting her teeth.

"I think…" Kendall directed her attention to Cerise, who had a look of attempted understanding on her face. "I think you should tell him how you feel. Maybe he does feel the same way and was too shy to ask you out?" Kendall smiled at her.

No, he wouldn't have ended up with Sillia either if that were the case…

:)

Kendall knew exactly what she would do now.

"Sillia, can I speak to you privately, please?" She asked, tapping on the new girl's shoulder. Kick gave Kendall a confused look and then returned to his old, serious one. "Uhh, sure…"

"Kendall."

"Kendall! Yes, sure Kendall!" Sillia smiled happily and turned to Kick. "I'll be right back!" He only nodded and watched the two walk off. "What's _this_ about?" Gunther, coming up from Kick's left, questioned. "I'm…not really sure."

"Sillia, you and Kick are secretly together, right?"

The girl gasped, her pupils shrinking.

"Yeah, I thought so. Listen, I need to explain some things to you." Sillia just stood there, watching her as if she had two heads. She then gave her a serious look. "There are some things that set Kick off. First of all, never tell him that he's not a daredevil. Second of all, never insult Gunther. Third of all, never challenge him." Sillia's eyes widened once more, watching Kendall's every move. "Then there are a few things he likes. He likes skateboards, ramps, Billy Stumps, basically anything cool, awesome, or dangerous." The blonde didn't seem to notice. "Sillia…" Looking up, Kendall stared her straight in the eye. "Take good care of him. Don't hurt him, and don't let him hurt himself." She gave her a tiny smile as she saw Kick and Gunther start walking towards them. "Daredevils tend to do that." Kendall turned on her toes and walked away.

And for the first time, she couldn't help but cry.

"What was that all about?" Kick asked, curious. All Sillia did was stare after the retreating president, shock in her eyes. "Sillia?" It was then that she came back down to Earth, a saddened look in her eyes. "Nothing, Kick. It was nothing."

:)

Kendall Perkins, who mere days ago was sitting at her desk, was sitting on the benches of the football field, air running through her hair as easily and as gently as it could. Her blue eyes glazed over the stadium, the green grass swaying in motion with that wind. Content with her staring, she looked down at her feet, cradling her legs in her arms. To think that just one new student could ruin her self esteem without even knowing it. To think it only took one student.

Kendall narrowed her eyes. Now that she thought about it, she was never really that loving of herself in the first place, was she? As far as she was concerned, she was president because nobody cared who they voted for, she was asked out constantly because the guys thought she was easy, and Kick had no interest in her because she wasn't good enough for him. She wasn't perfect like Sillia. She wasn't stunning, she wasn't smooth, and she wasn't bold.

She wasn't anything.

And if she wasn't anything then that makes sense as to why Clarence "Kick" Buttowski never paid attention to her unless she was fighting him. "Kendall?"

Until now…

"Clarence? What are you doing up here?"

"I should be asking you that." He shot back. She glared at him then shot her head away. Her bangs covered her eyes, and the only expression he could see from her lips showed that of sheer depression. Absolute, utter, complete depression. Kick's face softened. "Uhh, what was that conversation about, between you and Sillia?" He sat beside her, leaning back easily. "Nothing you need to know about." Kick glared at her a little bit. "Yeah, but it's something I want to know about." Kendall continued to stare away from him, expression unchanging. "Look, Kendall I just want to know what you and my girlfriend were discussing!" His voice was harsher than it was before, but that wasn't saying much.

"I was giving her information on some of the people in school, so that way she knows who to avoid and who she should entirely stay away from." She lied, head looking up just a tiny bit more. He raised an eyebrow. "Alright, then why did she look so shocked when you walked away?"

"I don't know. Maybe she already knew one of the people I mentioned?" Kick gave her a determined face. "Kendall, you know I'm going to end up getting it out of you anyways, so why even bother trying to hide it from me?"

"The later you find out the better." She waved her hand in the air. "Now please just leave me alone, Buttowski."

He bit his lip to keep from doing anything stupid. So instead, he grabbed her wrist tightly, causing her to turn to him and gasp in surprise. "Listen, Perkins! There's no getting out of this one!" He pointed a finger in her face. "Tell me NOW or I won't let go!" Kendall only sat there, staring at the accusing finger being pointed at her. A million thoughts raced as to how she could get away, but in the end, none of them would work. Biting her lip herself, Kendall looked away, clenching her other hand in a fist in her lap.

"I-"

"She was giving me advice on how to deal with you."

"Huh?"

Kick and Kendall turned around to see Sillia standing there, the same ever-innocent smile lounging on her lips. "Advice? On me?" Kick asked, letting go of Kendall's quivering wrist to point at himself. Sillia nodded, the wind rushing passed her hair now. "She was telling me all sorts of different important facts about you. Like what set you off and what interested you." Kick slowly turned to look at Kendall, who was looking away once again, trembling at the reality of what was happening. Sillia smiled. "And last but not least, she told me…" Kick faced his beloved girlfriend. "…to not hurt you, and to make sure you didn't hurt yourself because daredevils tended to do that." Nothing else needed to be said, his jaw dropped. Shooting around to face the blonde, he grabbed her shoulder. "Did you really say all of that?" No answer.

"Yes, she did." Sillia's eyes narrowed, a frown replacing her sweet smile. "And it is for that reason, Kick Buttowski," said boy turned to her "that I am breaking up with you." His face dropped, eyes blank like an empty seashell. Kendall snapped her head up at the raven-haired, perfect female. "WHAT? WHY?" The old Sillia smile seeking it's way back to the forefront. "Because, I know for a fact now that there's somebody who loves you even more than I do." With that, Sillia giggled and left giddily, her cute little sundress glimmering in the sunlight. Kick sat there, back turned towards Kendall. "Kick…" She carefully set a hand onto his shoulder. "I'm' so sorry. This has to be my entire fault." No response.

"I know you really loved her," the words felt like venom on her lips "and you're strong. You can pull through this without a problem!" Her expression softened, pulling her hand off. "I know you can." Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. This was all her fault! "Kick, I-"

"Kendall, I'm not upset."

"What?"

He turned to her, a large, goofy smile on his face. "A daredevil like me can't have a girlfriend like her!" Kendall laughed, a real smile coming to her face. "She's too sweet. I need a girl that will keep me on my toes, a girl that will push me harder to impress her every time."

Okay, now why did she get the feeling he was hinting at something.

"Huh?" That's when she figured it out. "Kick, are you implying that-" He smirked. "Well it sounds like you, doesn't it?" She blushed, allowing him to smirk in pure cockiness. "If it does, then you're my girlfriend. If not, then hey, I'll find somebody else easily!" She smirked and laughed, hopping into the daredevil's arms.

Jealousy started this story, and it's killed in the end.

**:) **

So how did you guys like it? Was it okay? I hope so! I was working on this for like, three days straight! XD Please leave a review! All fanfic authors like feedback! ^^


End file.
